power
by McMuffin
Summary: Teddy and Henry have some pre-rounds fun.


_Written for the prompt Teddy/Henry - gymnastics at the porn battle oxoniensis LJ. These two are my favourite couple right now!_

* * *

It's always a bit like a gymnastics routine when they fuck; except without the routine because it is far from regular.

And a little bit like they're breaking the law with all the silence and stealth. And it's a lot like she's way too flexible for her own fucking good, a heel tucked behind his neck, legs bent behind her, legs in the splits. He's never on top; it's always Teddy. She once muttered something about it being better for his health, and while a part of him feels like he should be emasculated, that part is usually wiped from his mind when she shimmies out of her scrubs, twists the blinds closed and straddles him.

Henry can't deny it; his wife's a sex kitten. He's lost count of the amount of times she's snuck into his room when he's supposed to be asleep, waking him up with her hand on his dick, her teeth attacking his neck. He's lost count of the amount of times he's had to explain the hickeys, bite marks and scratches to his nurses - so many times that they don't even bother to ask anymore, they simply share knowing smirks and make sure to keep it out of the Chief's ears. He likes his nurses; he works his potentially-dying-patient charm on them, and has made friends with them. He can trust his nurses and for that he's glad because one of them is currently keeping watch outside while his wife has some pre-rounds fun with him.

Teddy lets the spit build up in her mouth, taking his cock painfully slowly between her lips, letting the liquid ooze out, slide down the sides of his member. He groans, fingers clenching the sheets tightly as his dick slides along her soft tongue and down her warm throat. He'd buck his hips, but that's against the rules. She has rules about what he can and can't do, and while she claims it's for his health, he knows it comes down to some deep, militaristic love of regulations that she has. She always smirks just a little too much and comes just a little too hard for her bossiness to be just about his health. It's the power; she gets off on it. She moans lowly, sending vibrations through his cock and bringing him to near heart attack status as she continues to deep throat him.

She's never done this before, kept him this long this deep - it's incredible. She always makes sure to change things around when they fuck - different positions, different techniques. It's why he swears she's a gymnast, the ways she can move her body... He likes the no-thrusting rule; she always does something to amaze him. He fights the urge to cum, as he looks at her - her, blonde hair spilling onto his stomach as his dick is stuffed down her throat, her mouth wide around him.

Teddy eventually removes his cock from her throat, beginning a rhythmic bobbing on his dick as her hands move to fondle his balls, making sure to pay extra attention to the right one. She feels her arousal pooling in her panties, but she's against the clock here and doesn't have time to get on top of him so her own desires will have to be ignored until later. She slows after a few minutes and alternates between sucking on the tip of Henry's dick and sliding her tongue along the slit, hitting the hypersensitive parts. He's groaning into the back of his hand, his teeth nipping at his skin as his chest heaves, pleasure already shooting through his length. His balls tighten under her fingertips and as she takes him in her mouth again he can barely hold back.

The suction and heat and pressure become too much for him and he bucks his hips, driving his dick down her throat as his cum spurts out; the white liquid squirting out as he throws his head back, intense pleasure running through his groin. He supposes she'll scold him for thrusting his hips, but she doesn't. She merely withdraws him from her throat when he's done, sucks him clean before wiping her lips and fixing his hospital gown. She pulls the sheets up around him while he reaches up to run a hand through her long locks, a grin on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asks, smoothing the sheets around his waist as he hears the warning tap on the glass and smirks. Just in time.

"I need a reason to suck my husband's cock?" Teddy replies devilishly, leaning down to place a lingering kiss to his cheek, conveying her burning desire. "I'll see you at lunchtime... and you will _see_ me."

Henry smirks. "Wanna fruitcup?"

"Do you need to ask?" Teddy laughs, opening the door and leaving the room as a herd of residents and interns pour in after her. She thanks the nurse for keeping watch and then continues on her way to rounds. She has to hide the smirk on her face, trying to quell the excitement of performing their favourite sexual move - the _fruitcup_ - this lunchtime.


End file.
